


Breakfast In Bed

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied D/s, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Peter is 21, Sub Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter makes his Daddy breakfast in bed.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This lil fic goes with my first spidershield moodboard :')
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/617485281390624768/spidershield-au-breakfast-in-bed-characters-are)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

Steve raised an eyebrow, doing his best to smile encouragingly. The thought was sweet, really, but-

“Last time wasn’t my fault!” Peter read his mind, a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks as he pouted. “That dinner burned because you were too distracting.” He sighed longingly, eyes roaming over his boyfriend.

Steve lifted Peter’s chin with a finger, smirking as he pecked his lips sweetly. “It was all Daddy’s fault, huh?” He teased, laughing when Peter nodded. “Then consider me your assistant this time.”

Steve tied an apron on Peter, helping to start breakfast. He couldn’t resist sneaking kisses and praise until Peter shooed him away, wanting to finish it himself, while butterflies took over his stomach.

Peter carried in Steve’s tray first and placed it in front of him, wanting to spoil his Daddy with breakfast in bed. He ducked his head waiting for his approval, a bashful smile on his face and let Steve pull him closer.

Steve glanced over the tray, noticing the heart shapes, it was _so_ sweet and _so_ Peter. His heart fluttered away wildly as he breathed out, “Oh, _sweetheart_.”

“C’mere,” Steve tugged his boy onto his lap, showering his face with playful kisses and soaking up his giggles.

Peter poked his tongue at him with a cheeky, “See what I can do when Daddy’s not distracting me.”

Steve rolled his eyes with an amused huff, “You love my _distractions_.” Peter didn’t argue, sliding off his lap to retrieve his own tray before making himself comfortable.

They both enjoyed their breakfast, stealing off each other’s plates just because they could and Steve indulged in feeding his boy some of it. Breakfast turned into lazy snuggles, deciding that’s how they wanted to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
